What is True Love?
by LoveisaGamble
Summary: A serious fic about Tifa and Vincent. Takes place after the game.Chapter 11, the last chapter of this fic. Feel free to make suggestons for the sequel in reviews.
1. Default Chapter

All Square stuff belongs to square the rest belongs to me.

She watched every detail, every blade of grass bowing to the breeze on the planes of Kalm, the down from the chocobos getting caught in the wind carried far of into the heavens, the constant shifting of the chocobos' feet, but most of all him. His glacial blue eyes glowing ever so slightly, his hair gently blowing in the breeze, his dark clothes rippling with the wind as well, his arm muscle flexing and relaxing ever so slightly as he adjusted his grip on the reigns, his chest rising and falling with anxious breathing, they way he coolly turned his head to speak to her.

"Tifa...I'm going to go find her..." His voice was distant, but the message was clear. He needed to find Aeris alone and his need for Tifa was gone.

"...will you come back?" She barley managed to pull off tranquility, but her emotions forced their way through. Her voice was but a whisper, eerily serene undertoned in absolute agony.

"Only after I find her ...take care..."He kneed his chocobo forward; it gave a friendly wark as it walked northward. He did not so much as look back.

She would have followed him as she had hundreds of times before, but there was no hope for her this time, her heart ached, a deep dark void of pain gnawed at it. She wanted to scream, to howl her agony to the heavens and shake them, to race after him and beg for him to love her to give he a shred of his heart. Instead she rode in the opposite direction in absolute silence.

Four years later she watched the snow in Nibelheim drift lazily down from the heavens. It crunched softly beneath her feet as she strode through the entrance of Nibelheim a handful of the now normal population walked through the streets not noticing her. She did not know why she had returned, she had in fact avoided Nibelheim for the past four years in all her wandering. Everything was so silent and peaceful, perhaps she just wanted the same in herself, anyway there was only so long that she could stand living in that condo in Costa Del Sol, in addition she had also stayed with her friends long enough and she did not want to risk overstaying her welcome. She barley heard the soft footsteps behind her, she waited until she could feel its warms and hear its gentle breathing. She turned to see who was standing so close behind her an astounded smile spread across her face.

"Have you finally come back to heal? To settle your loose ends?" His voice was warm and velvety. It seemed as if he had been waiting here for her.

"I...I don't know why I came back...or what I'm going to do here." She stammered brushing stray hairs from her face.

"You may stay with me if you wish. It's cold we should be getting in." His crimson eyes seemed warmer as a small smile crept along his lips.

If you want me to continue please review. I'll try to about once a week if enough people want me to. It's been so long since I've written. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

All Square stuff belongs to Square the rest to me.

She refused to move, enjoying the warmth of the blankets which protected her from the icy morning. A warm cocoon of her own body heat, a wondrous pleasure she enjoyed before she remembered who she was and the anguish washed over her. Eventually she ventured out from under the covers, the first shock of the cold bedroom air sent goose bumps along her arms and legs. Her feet revelled in the soft old rug for a moment before she stood and threw on her clothes for the day. The mansion was no longer musty and in disrepair, every detail had been meticulously tended to in the four years Vincent had been here. He had almost managed to remove all the traces of Shinra, the only thing that couldn't be removed were the memories.

Tifa sauntered towards the kitchen her stomach protesting her extra moments in bed. From the nip in the air she assumed it had snowed more the night before and she whipped through the kitchen as quickly as possible to get away from its cold industrial stainless steel. After a quick meal of leftovers she hopped into the shower, as the hot water pummelled her skin relaxing her sore muscles she contemplated her day ahead. It was the last day she could visit her "old house" before its new tenants moved in, she had put it off for the past two weeks terror gnawing at her insides. The last time she had Cloud had been with her, her jaw clenched and her eyes burned. She had managed to avoid thinking of him for almost a week, and now she gave in to her weakness and dependency. At least Vincent wouldn't be able to see her cry this time he would be out hunting monsters through the mountain passes, it would be years before Nibelheim would be clear of them, it had become a duty which Tifa and Vincent preformed almost every day. He was like a behemoth powerful yet incredibly dexterous she wondered, briefly, what he looked like beneath those clothes; did he look as strong as he was? She rejected the thoughts feeling as if she was betraying Cloud. She remembered his strong touch, his hot breath on her neck, and his hungry lips on her skin. She remembered that night before going into the crater, it had been her first time, and they had thought they would die the next day. He had followed his baser needs and she had followed her heart, he had used her then tossed her away as if it was nothing. To her it had been everything, well the act itself was not as impressive as she had imagined, but she thought she had finally won. He did say he loved her. She realized who he must have been thinking of. Tifa sat in the bottom of the shower curled into a little ball sobbing into her knees, the fruity smell of her shampoo teasing her nose am, horribly happy smell, sweet and gentle.

Tifa entered her room in her old house that evening just before the sun had set. The day had been cloudless, the night would be different with the clouds flowing in from the east, but the sunset was stunning. Soft pinks and oranges poured in through the window. Tifa sighed and brushed a bit of her hair from her face. As always she was compelled to sit at her piano as she had so many times before with her mother. She ran her fingers along the behemoth ivory keys, specially made for her mother. Tifa started to play her favourite melody a hauntingly magnificent song her mother had taught her. She paled over and over getting lost in the notes letting her soul glide on the tune, delighting in the happy memories of this song. She began to sing the words, remembering them perfectly after so many years.

Tifa had lost all track of time when she felt someone's company behind her, it was not a threatening feeling it was actually quite reassuring. It was now dark. He sat down on the bench beside her, not bothering to interrupt. She turned to him once she had finished. He was watching her expressionless his crimson cloak around him.

"You finally came here. I'm impressed." His voice was calm yet it lacked the icy tone he used with others.

"I had to eventually." Her face breaking into a smile at seeing him, her pulse raced ever so slightly. She ignored it.

"You play beautifully; I think I've heard that song before...long ago." He looked at the keys reflecting on some secret memory. How did he do it? She wondered, survive the same pain she had and still go on unfaltering.

"Did you have a good day?"

He nodded "I brought something for you." He slid back his cloak and in his clawed hand he held out a small flower, the first she'd seen in at least a month.

"Where did you find it?" She said accepting it.

"In a small valley among the mountains, I thought you'd like it so I brought it for you." He stood and moved towards the door.

"...thank you..." Her voice awestruck.

"We should go I have supper ready." He replied as he went through the door.

Tifa took one last look at the room. Trying to take in all it had been to her in one last look, she sighed and left the house as well.

They ate in the dining room in silence. Tifa was used to Vincent's quiet ways she could even read him very well now. She watched him as he watched her; she wondered what her thought about in those great stretches of silence. When she had finished Vincent cleared the dishes and brought them both a glass of red wine as they sat by the fire in the sitting room. Tifa tried to do chores around the house yet Vincent always stopped her, enjoying serving her and making her happy. She wondered what kind of husband or lover he would have made; she couldn't believe that Lucreccia has refused him. Tifa then realized how similar she and Vincent were sacrificing everything for someone who they loved never to be loved in return. Perhaps that's why they had their silent understanding, perhaps that's why he had wanted her to stay so neither if them would be alone. As she watched him staring into the fire she felt something stir in her heart.

Well I updated sooner than I expected. Please review I like detailed reviews to see exactly what people think, but I am more than pleased with any review. Thank you so much for reading. All my love to Falkon Frostblade.


	3. Chapter 3

Square stuff belongs to Square the rest to me

The snow crunched softly beneath Tifa's feet as she shifted her stance, waiting for the Bulky dragon to make a move on the perilous trails of Mount Nibel. Steam rolled out of its cavernous jaws gently caressing the chilly mountain air. Tifa waited her pulse racing with adrenaline and anticipation, she love the exhilaration of fighting with her fists. Each swing was a greater risk and far more gratifying than any weapon. She knew her true power was in her flesh, something she could truly put her trust in. Trust, she thought, she had once trusted Cloud with her life against such beasts. What a fool she had been. Abruptly the dragon lunged she cursed her lack of concentration as its monumental jaws caught her in the right shoulder, ripping the muscle and cracking some of her collar bone. She had managed to twist adequately enough that it could not clamp down on her shoulder. The dragon's momentum carried it past her; she whirled to face it as it completed a rearing turn towards her. It opened its maw to expel a fount of flames; it was too slow Tifa was under the dragon's jaw and unleashed a devastating left uppercut. She felt victory as its bones were demolished in a wet crunched. The dragon rose in a vain attempt at a last action, only succeeding in throwing itself from the trail down into the gorge below. Tifa's adrenaline ran out at moments later as the agonizing pain in her body crashed into her like a tsunami. She felt a moment of fear before she remembered her cure material. She gave herself a brutal mental kicking as the warm green tendrils knitted her flesh and bones back to normal. How could she have let her concentration go like that, it was an irrational novice error?

It was early evening when the mansion came into sight Tifa was delighted to finally be home. It was home now wasn't it? It was so funny how things changed; she had always thought home would be her married to Cloud, somewhere anywhere, but here. Instead she lived in the old Shinra mansion with a dark man who she had barley known who had perhaps spoken a thousand words in his life. Tifa chuckled as she carelessly swung the gate open.

"What's so funny?" a serene voice queried from behind.

Tifa started before recognizing the voice. "I should be used to that now shouldn't I ?" Tifa smiled as she turned to face Vincent.

"Used to what?"

"You sneaking up behind me like that." Tifa said her pulsed racing ever so slightly as Vincent stepped closer.

"I did not mean to startle you. My apologies." Vincent stepped past Tifa striding towards the door.

"I was thinking about you." Tifa divulged, curious as to Vincent's reaction. Heaused turned slightly to face her with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"What about me?"

"I never thought that you would become such a close friend to me." She shifted her feet nervously. For some reason she had always had trouble telling Vincent her views on him. He paused to consider her words.

"I thank you; I am pleased that you are a close companion as well." He continued into the mansion. Tifa was overjoyed by those words she halt briefly as her chest filled with a nervous, excited sensation. How long had it been since she felt so thrilled with acceptance.

Vincent gave Tifa that small smile he so rarely showed as he leaned in and kissed Tifa. His lips were soft yet determined, she hissed him back hungry for more. He brushed her hair out of her face with his hand, his claw resting on the small of her back holding her firmly against him. She was enraptured by him wanting more, her hands rand down his well toned chest and stomach. He pulled back and she felt his hot breath on her neck before he buried his lips in it. She moaned as goose bumps rise on her arms and she closed her eyes taking pleasure in every moment. She felt his clawed hand slide up her inner thigh; she opened her eyes to his blond spikes. Tifa sat bolt upright in her bed disoriented, confused, angry, and aroused. She threw her legs over the side of her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, her heart was racing, she wasn't sure if it was from fear or excitement. Tifa hastily put warm clothes on and fled into the cold night.

She sat on the water tower gazing at her favourite constellation. She felt like she had betrayed Cloud, dreaming of Vincent, like **that!** She admitted Vincent was incredible looking, but she loved Cloud. Didn't she? Then again what reason did she have to love him, he betrayed her she had forfeited everything in her life for him and he failed her time and again. Tifa sighed loudly and rubbed her face. Why shouldn't she move on, she was a grown woman with a mind of her own, anyway she wasn't actually ever together with Cloud. How could she betray him? Because he had her heart. Tifa was filled with an overwhelming rage, she cried out as she punched the water tower. A loud metal ring resounded through the streets, Tifa pulled her had away from the large dent.

"I guess I shouldn't ask if everything is alright." Tifa looked down at Vincent he looked up at her with mild concern in his expression.

"I'm fine." Tifa said abruptly.

"It's Cloud isn't it?" Tifa nodded, Vincent didn't need to be perceptive to see through that.

"I understand. I will leave you then, I just wanted to make sure you were not running off to do something drastic."

"What do you mean?" Tifa was honestly surprised with Vincent's response.

"You'd be surprised at how often I watch you, I understand how you feel and how overwhelming it can be. I just want to keep you safe until you can get past this."

"Thank you." Tifa was shocked she had never know Vincent to be so concerned over anyone other than Lucretia.

"I will leave you to your thoughts now." Vincent turned and disappeared into the darkness. Tifa had never felt so lost, so uncertain. What was with him, why would he want to protect her, she had never asked him to. Tifa eventually slipped off to bed contemplating Vincent's words as she drifted off. When she was sound asleep Vincent crept into her room to check up on her. Her breathing was soft and relaxed; he pulled the covers up higher around her, and gently brushed her bangs from her face. He smiled as he watched her, a few brief moments passed and he left satisfied with her safe in bed once again.

Hope you liked this chapter. I love reviews especially the detailed once, I find it easier to write after reading them so review lots and I will update lots. Sweet dreams Falkon "You saved my soul in the dark of the night-".


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry the updates were a little infrequent I've been doing midterms. So I posted this ASAP so it's a bit short sorry, but definitely worth waiting for.

Square stuff belongs to Square and the rest to me.

Tifa gripped her glass forcefully, trying not to show the fury which blazed within her. Her wine coloured eyes pierced those of the young girl sitting across from her, without words those eyes pried more information from the young girl who was now shifting anxiously.

"Did he not come to visit you Tifa? He was just in Cosmo Canyon two months ago; he said he would be dropping by to visit you before going to Rocket Town. Cid even called to tell us that Cloud said you were doing well."

"No he never came... what are you doing in Cosmo canyon any way Yuffie?" Before Yuffie could answer Red XIII interrupted.

"Yuffie has come to Cosmo Canyon to be a student, learning the ways of materia, the Lifestream, and tranquility."

"Ya know so I don't have to steal materia, maybe I can figure out to grow it." Yuffie smiled more confidently now. Tifa sighed and stared into her drink, she felt Vincent's clawed had on her shoulder, a small yet enormously comforting gesture.

"I thought he had gone looking for the Promised Land." Tifa finally said.

"He had, however since meteor almost all the paths up north are blocked, so he's waiting until the beginning of summer to try a path that should thaw out." Red XIII rose to his feet as he spoke. An awkward silence filled the room. The rest of the morning was filled with general conversation about the state of the world, weather, and everybody's new lives, avoiding the topic of a certain someone. Red XIII and Yuffie left by mid morning on their way to Rocket Town, they had stayed with Tifa and Vincent for a week waiting until the last day to ask about Cloud.

There was a gentle rapping at Tifa's door that afternoon.

"Come in Vincent." Tifa sat on the end of her bed facing the door. She watched as he smoothly opened the door and took one step in. He waited for her to speak. The room was silent except for the songs of birds in the early spring sun.

"Why would he do that? Why would he go to see everyone but be?" Tifa uttered.

"Perhaps he thought it might hurt you to see him." He took a step closer to her. "Or he was afraid that once he saw you he may not be able to leave." Tifa stood up and ran into his arms, sobbing. He gently wrapped his arms around her.

"I hate him; I hate how he makes me feel. I hate myself for caring what her thinks of me." Tifa sniffed and clung to Vincent.

"Hate is a strong word Tifa."

"I know..." Tifa paused enjoying the smell of him, the feeling of her face pressed up against his strong chest, his arms holding her close. They both pulled back instinctively yet without any unease.

"I will leave you to your thoughts then."

Tifa awoke from yet another one of her feverish dreams about Vincent. She chalked it up to lust; it was natural for a healthy young woman to lust after a strong striking man. To ache for his touch, to dream about him almost every night intense hot and heavy dreams. Tifa sat up and let the cool night air wake her. What if Cloud knew? What if he walked in as she was reacting to these desires? Tifa slammed her left fist on the bed in a moment of anger and frustration. Damn him, he managed to ruin everything for her and he didn't even have to be there. Tifa was about to go looking for something to hit when her body was wracked in excruciating pain. The fell back onto the bed, it felt like her muscles were all moving in the wrong way. She screamed in distress and pain and managed to throw herself from the bed onto the cool ground. Her muscles stretched and flexed of their own volition, she had never experience anything like this before. She had to get help, she had to find Vincent. She managed to push her self onto her feet and into an ungainly run out of her room and into the corridor. Her muscles failed her and spasmed when she was halfway down the passage. She fell, into the arms of Vincent.

"Tifa!? Tifa!? What's wrong?" She had never heard so much emotion in Vincent's voice. She curled her fingers into his hair.

"At least you care Vincent..." Tifa managed to whisper as the world went black.

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed, and I promise I will update sooner this time, all I ask is that you keep reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

Square stuff belongs to square and the rest to me.

Sorry about leaving you at a cliff hanger so I won't keep you any longer : )

Vincent restrained Tifa as she wrenched, writhed and clawed at herself as is she wanted to tear her skin from her body. He watched as she began to change in that all too familiar way. He had hoped her uncontrolled contact with Mako had not affected her as it had him. He held her close as she thrashed.

'_Gods let her not be the same as I. Could Hojo's experiments have been that accurate? Please Tifa don't be the same as me, fight it.'_

Eventually she went slack and her breathing slowed it had been only twenty minutes yet it felt like hours. Vincent checked to see if she was alright, she was drenched in sweat and blood, her hair was matted flat to her face. The blood seemed to originate from self inflicted injuries, where her _claws_ had dug into her skin.

'_A mild cure spell should easily take care of those, the rest of the damage I'll have to deal with when she awakens'_ The soft green tendrils wrapped around Tifa's wounds as they closed as if they had never been there. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his room, which happened to be the closest.

He tucked Tifa in and began to gently work the gnarls out of her hair. It was almost funny how she could look so serene after shrieking and clawing at herself in agony.

'_You never give yourself a moment do you? You have to go right back to being perfect and there for every one but yourself. Fear not I will watch over you, I have been since the day you roused me from my tortured slumber. Did you know you were the first thing to make me so much as stir after I went in there? I lost my heart to you that day... yet yours belonged to someone else. You never did stare at my arm like the others did, or remark about my strange ways. You smiled at me and accepted it; did you think we were kindred spirits as well? Did you ever expect to share the same dark fate as myself? Or is my cure just spreading to you as well. Fear not little kit I will help you fight your demons.'_

Vincent leaned and tenderly kissed Tifa on her gentle, full, warm lips. It was brief, yet it lingered on his lips the rest of the night as he quietly sat as her guardian.

'_My whole body aches. Am I dead? Gods I don't want to open my eyes I hurt, where am I? ´_Tifa opened her eyes marvelling at how soft the hall floor was. _This isn't the hall, its Vincent's room?!?!'_ Tifa tried to gather her thoughts. She noticed Vincent sitting on the side of the bed gazing into space; she knew when he was waiting. He turned and smiled at her. It was odd to see Vincent smile yet still soothing, it was a wide smile for Vincent even though he never showed any teeth when he did.

"How did I get here?" Her throat was parched and it felt as if she had been screaming for hours. Vincent handed her a glass of water.

"I carried you." Vincent stated in his calm straightforward manner.

"Vincent?" Tifa said finally after she had sipped some water and placed the glass on a side table.

"Yes Tifa?" He turned towards her completely as he spoke.

"I'm..." Tifa curled into a ball. "I'm scared... I don't know what's wrong with me." She wept as Vincent wrapped his arms around her, running his golden clawed fingers through her hair.

"_What's happening to me? Am I going to die, help me Vincent please help me?'_

"_Should I tell her, it might make it worse, the more traumatic the emotion the worse it gets. I can hide it from her though, she trusts me if she found out, it could be far worse than knowing. Tifa you can't be a monster, not like me."_

Vincent approached Tifa that evening. She was still in his room; she had been terrified to be alone so he had allowed her to stay. He had just finished clearing the dishes from his room from the evening meal. She gazed intently into his eyes.

'_How can I look into those beautiful burgundy eyes and hide anything from you Tifa?"_

Vincent heaved a great sigh. "Tifa. I know what's wrong with you. You are going to become like me, your inner demons will manifest themselves in your physical form. I'm sorry..."

I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry it took my so long I've been having some computer troubles. Do you like the new format? Remember I'm always encouraged to write faster with plenty of reviews! Thanks again. My love to Falkon.


	6. Chapter 6

Square Stuff belongs to Square the rest to me.

Tifa rubbed her face with her hands, she felt as if she had been hit by a Malboro. The covers on Vincent's bed were soft and snug against her skin. She looked up at Vincent finally noticing the claw marks on his bare chest.

"Did I do that?" She gestured towards the scores and dried blood.

"A cure spell can easily take care of those. They are a minor nuisance." He cast the spell the blood liquefied and flowed back into the cut as they closed.

'_I can not believe her; she continues to avoid worrying about herself. She is so beautiful'_ Vincent could not help admiring Tifa in her pyjamas, a black tank top and cotton shorts.

'_How can I be looking at her like that after what has happened tonight? I am still human. Yet every time I am around her I can scarcely control my lust. I should tell her about what is happening to her now before it before it becomes more difficult.'_

Tifa watched Vincent during the silence he wore only a pair of silky black pants. His well-toned body had the occasional scar which marked a hard fought battle. His every movement was executed with perfect grace and dexterity.

'_Even his cybernetic are moves perfectly. Why do I want him so badly? I wish he would touch me, be close to me. This is normal...there is nothing wrong with how I feel. I wonder what he would do if I kissed him.'_

"Tifa, the Mako you were exposed to has changed you. As a result of it being completely uncontrolled your body had to control it. I am not entirely sure how it works, but it seems as if it affects your emotions, particularly the most powerful negative ones. Essentially it causes your 'inner demons' to manifest in a physical manner. An example would be..."

'_Is she daydreaming? What on earth could she be daydreaming about after all this?'_

"Tifa?...Tifa!"

"Huh? What?"

"Where were you?" Vincent smiled as he asked this; he couldn't help it she looked as if she was a little girl caught doing something naughty.

"I was..." Tifa sighed. "Just thinking about some stuff."

"Tifa." Vincent put his hand on hers and looked into her eyes. "If you are going to control this you must be more open with your feelings."

"Vincent I... do I have to?"

"Of course."

Tifa licked her lips, her pulse was racing, and adrenaline was coursing through her veins. Vincent pretended not to notice her breathing become rapid.

'_Whatever she wants to tell me must be important; I can almost smell her adrenaline.'_

'_That's it I'm just going for it.'_

Tifa threw her arms around Vincent's neck. His composure cracked as panic crossed his face. He had forgotten how strong she was he gave into her as she pulled him on top of her into a passionate kiss. They met with a feverish hunger.

'_I want this, but should I be doing this?'_

Sorry about the chapter being so short I promise the next one will be much longer, and I will let you know whose thought the final one was. I hope you liked it next chapter will be far more **_detailed._** I love you Falkon see you soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Square stuff belongs to Square the rest to me.

Sorry about the long time between chapters I had a lot of difficulty writing this one I wanted it to sound sensual without being crude but not prudish and scientific. So here is the lemony stuff some of you have been waiting for. To tell you the truth I am so scared of putting this up, I want every one to like it.

She felt his hard warm chest pressed against her soft breasts, her hands were wrapped around him holding him closer to her as they kissed. He ran his hands through her hair and pressed his self even closer to her.

'_This is incredible amazing. I had no idea he could kiss this well or that he would feel so good. By the gods the smell of him is incredible. I want this so much'_

'_What the hell am I doing? I cannot take advantage of her.'_

Their reverie was broken as Vincent pulled away from the embrace; His face had once again grown stern and solemn.

"Vincent no. Please don't" Tifa pleaded as she tried to pull him closer to her, he did not give into her grasp yet he did not continue to pull away.

"This is not fair of me Tifa. I feel as if I am taking advantage of you, I care too much to do such a thing." Vincent looked away from her clearly in disgust of himself. Tifa caresses his cheek with her hand.

"Vincent it isn't taking advantage if I want it. Vincent I want this, I have wanted this for months perhaps longer. I trust you; I trust you would protect me no matter what." She grinned and kissed him on the cheek. He sighed and it was a moment before he responded.

"How can you be so enticing? How can you shatter my will so easily?" She felt his smirk beneath her lips.

'_She is exquisite, will I feel guilty? If she does desire me so why should I argue. I want her just as much.'_

"Well?" Tifa asked impatiently waiting for an explanation.

"Well take what you want." Vincent gestured to his body as he faced her again. Tifa giggled at his frankness.

'_I want him all over me.'_

"Vincent." Tifa stated in an earnest sober manner. "I want you to take me."

'_I do not think I could have lasted a moment longer not touching you.'_

Vincent kissed her again, yet the kiss was different there was no longer any restraint Tifa followed his lead. She felt his hands wanted further this time exploring her every curve, eventually he paused at the bottom of her shirt. She ran I hand along his arm as the other rested on the small of his back, she waited for him to make his move. Vincent broke the kiss once more his eyes met hers searching for permission. She smiled widely and raised her arms for him to pull her shirt off, something immediately caught his eye.

'_When in the lifestream did she get that done? She must be a nymph of some sort nothing else could be so beautiful.'_

'_Shit! I forgot about that.'_

"Shit" Tifa cursed as she realized what Vincent had noticed, his eyes snapped back to meet hers. He looked surprised to say the least. Tifa tried to think of something to say, her mind drew a great blank. Vincent smiled and gently brushed the piercing with his thumb.

"You are adorable when you curse. When did you get this done? Are their any more I should be aware of?"

"About four and a half years ago in Midgar, not long after meteor. Actually the night Cloud went on his own to look for Aeris." Tifa paused and sighed Vincent was still smiling. "I got really drunk that night with a few friends from the slums and I got a whole bunch of stuff done. I had two more sets of holes in my ears, my belly button, my left nipple, and a tattoo done. I almost did my tongue but my friends decided I should call it quits. Thank the lifestream for cure materia." Vincent's eyes drifted down to her belly button the barbell had a simple clear crystal he could see part of the tattoo. It was a tribal in style but with roses budding and blossoming from the tribal style entwining stems and thorns.

"My apologies I have neglected the other one." Vincent left hand toying with the small metal ring in her nipple, his mouth met her other breast he licked and sucked gently almost cautiously at first. Once they were both at ease again he licked and sucked more voraciously teasing her nipples until they were hard. Tifa moaned and sighed revelling in his touch she ran her hands through his hair and across his sculpted shoulders.

'_This is incredible he knows exactly how to touch me, what pleases me.'_

'_I want to touch all of her, I love her moans and little sighs this is far better than I could have ever dreamed of'_

Vincent looked up at her still nuzzling her flesh. "May I see the rest of the tattoo?" He tugged gently at the waist of her little black cotton shorts.

"Please." It was all she was able to whimper desperate for more of his sweet touch. He deftly slid the shorts down and off her legs dropping them to the ground. The tattoo continued a short way down her hip stopping just before her thigh. He kissed it working his way down about halfway. He kissed her inner thighs; he paused and looked up at Tifa. As she looked up at him he raised his eyebrows and gave her a devilish grim which was met with a slightly confused look. Before she could realized what he had in mind she gasped and her body writhed in absolute bliss as his tongue darted across her clit. Pleased with the results of his exploration he probed deeper licking her and sucking on her. Tifa gasped and cried out in pleasure as he continued his ministrations. Her pleasure became more intense almost unbearable, she gripped and clawed at the sheets and arched her back crying out as she climaxed. Vincent finally stopped aster she was finished he kissed his way back up her body as she lay slack on the sheets gulping air. She was flushed as faint film of sweat covered her forehead and chest.

"Was it good?" Vincent asked playfully. Tifa smiled as she looked back at him.

"Good. How about amazing or unbelievable? Please let me touch you." She sat up and rested her hand on his hip, he responded by sliding off his pants. He kneeled on the bed awaiting her reaction.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked sincerely completely vulnerable to her. He was hard with desire for her, Tifa blushed across her cheekbones yet she said nothing. Vincent caressed her cheek with the tips of his fingers. "What are you blushing over my love?"

"Um…you…well you're…uh" Tifa stumbled trying to find the most tactful way to put it.

"I am what? Not what you want?" Vincent asked her quite seriously.

"NO of course not…it's just that well you're so strong and…well huge!" She covered her mouth in horror over what she had blurted out becoming even more crimson.

"Tifa you are truly beautiful in every way." Vincent chuckled as he hugged her. "Do not be embarrassed, it is my fault I demanded your thoughts."

After several moments of silence Tifa finally spoke. "Let me touch you." She stated bluntly. Vincent pulled back.

"I am yours do as you please." Tifa ran her hands down his chest admiring his strong body she paused at his waist, he throbbed for her. Finally she mustered the courage to touch him; she cautiously wrapped her hands around him and began to stroke him. He leaned back slightly and moaned his voice deep and velvety. Spurred on by his reaction Tifa's courage grew and she licked his rigid length. Vincent gasped shocked by both the pleasure and by her forthrightness. She pleasured him eagerly until he gently pulled her away from him stretching her out beneath him across the bed.

"May I have you?" He whispered in her ear he felt her surprise. She felt his hard muscled body pressed up against her soft supple flesh, he was hard and pulsing against her inner thighs begging for her.

"Please, Vincent make love to me." He wrapped his arms around her and raised his hips slightly. Vincent gently slid himself inside her, slowly taking care not to hurt her to allow her to adjust to his size. Tifa gasped as she was filled by him, she was so hot, wet and tight around him. Vincent paused waiting until she was relaxed before he moved again. His first thrusts where slow and cautious, when they were greeted with her moans and gasps Vincent began to move harder and faster. Their hands caressing every inch of flesh, lips kissing all over. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her. He continued his motions until Tifa thought he would have to finish, instead her stopped moving all together.

"What is it?" Tifa asked afraid she had done something wrong.

"Nothing I just want to wait a moment, I don't want to finish yet, I want to keep you climaxing as long as possible." With that he continued thrusting and Tifa met each thrust with her own, their pattern continued Vincent pausing so he could keep her ecstasy flowing.

"I want to be on top." Tifa demanded suddenly, Vincent looked at her curiously and smiled.

"As you wish." He pulled away and a lay back allowing her to mount him. He watched in awe of this devastatingly gorgeous woman who now rode him, he groaned loving every move she made. Eventually he held him to her.

"Wait. I cannot last much longer how do you want use to finish." His hands rested on her thighs as she quickly decided what she wanted.

"I want you on top. I want you to wrap your arms around me and hold me as tightly as possible." He smiled and rolled Tifa on her back and did exactly as she wished. Finally he became even harder and poured himself into her, they both cried out in a final moment of sheer rapture.

They finally spoke after they both caught their breath and their sweat began to dry. Vincent held Tifa close to his chest as he lay on his back he gazed at her serene face, her eyes were closed but he knew she was awake.

"What is on your mind?" He finally asked her.

"I was worried that you would have thought I had fallen far with the piercing, I thought you might think less of me." She looked up at him.

"Tifa my dear, I think they are just more pretty things to adorn your perfect body. Tifa I understand, physical pain is always easier to cope with than the emotional agony."

"You were mind-blowing." She smiled complimenting his prowess.

"Only for you, I am here to please you. Tifa I love you." Vincent turned onto his side to face her as he said this. She beamed at his words.

"I love you too."

'_He was so much gentler than Cloud. Cloud was rough and careless; I bled like crazy when he was done with me. I wish I had never let him touch me I was a fool I let him use me.'_

"What bothers you?" He asked as her face seemed to darken.

"I have something to tell you. I feel kind of guilty, but I want to be honest with you. On the last night we were on the Highwind after meteor I slept with Cloud. Well actually it was more like he fucked me, it was consensual but it hurt like hells." Tifa began to weep. "He said he loved me so I let him used me, when he left my room I started to cry. He never said anything after that and dropped me like a hot rock soon after. I hate him, but I feel so guilty I wasted my first with him; I wish it could have been with you. I love you so much." Vincent held her close as she sobbed into his chest.

"Tifa, do not fret it is all in the past nothing like that will ever happen to you again. I will love you gently however you want. I wish your first could have been with me, but do not worry I will make sure you forget that horrid occurrence. You will never feel like that again I promise you." Tifa smiled and Vincent gently wiped her tears away. He kissed her forehead.

"What can I do to make you happy Tifa?"

"Stay like this. I want to wake up in the morning in your arms."

They slept through the night held close in each other's arms wrapped in the warm covers for the fist time in ages they both slept in peace with nothing to haunt their minds.

Sorry about the late update, since exams are over in a couple of days I should be able to update quickly. I hope you liked this, everybody and –please be gentle with your reviews. I love you so much Falkon thank you for the inspiration.


	8. Chapter 8

Square stuff belongs to Square the rest belongs to me.

Hope you guys enjoyed last chapter, I wish I had gotten more reviews, which would help me build this chapter. Oh I'm sorry Cloud lovers this chapter does not put him in the best light. This story if far from over, as always I welcome comments or suggestions. I love compliments they make me update faster! ; )

Remember you won't know heaven until you have seen hell.

Cloud stood in the radiant grotto the Lifestream all about him, flowing slowly through the rocks. This was the Promised Land.

'_Nothing. There is nothing here, so she really has continued on without me. I should have known she was kind of fickle.'_

He looked one last time at his magical surroundings calling out in a futile attempt to summon her. He finally turned to clamber up the grey mundane rocks back to what he had really wanted.

'_I can't believe I left her like that. Sweet mako the way I treated her, I hope she can forgive me. I should have stayed with her all along instead of running from her love. At least hers was real. Aeris, her love was light hearted and cheerful, but I couldn't count on her forever. Not like Tifa, she's always waited for me. No doubt she has waited again. C'mon I made love to her, how could she not be waiting to run into my heroic arms._

It was a morning in the middle of summer; it was already warm but not quite at that unpleasant sticky heat. Tifa stretched and yawned in a very cat-like manner she turned to nuzzle Vincent.

"How is my girl this morning?" Vincent ruffled her hair as she grinned. "It took you quite some time to awaken."

"Are you always so formal?" She stepped out from under the light covers.

"But of course. Why is it that you are always so casual?" He countered reaching for her; she jumped lightly out of the way.

"The bring balance to your universe." He snatched her and pulled her down on top of him kissing her. The fiend hunting could wait a few hours for now their only concerns were each other.

Tifa sauntered through the town that evening the stars had just begun to peek in the night sky. She would be meeting Vincent at one of the restaurants in the now growing town.

'_It's kind of funny when I was a kid the common room in the inn was the only place to eat, now there are several restaurants, stores, and many residents. Dad would have been proud.'_ Tifa felt the fist pangs of sorrow she had felt in months. She looked at her surroundings; the water tower was near to her. On a whim she climbed to her old spot on the top. She longed on the smooth planks worn down from years of thoughtful youths. She traced the eerie words some one had carved on the tower years before she was born.

'Remember you won't know heaven until you have seen hell.'

'_How can such creepy words be so comforting? Well I guess I have seen hell already so I do deserve a taste of heaven at least. It kind of reminds me of something Vincent would say.'_

She giggled at her thoughts. The last few months had been the best time of her life; finally she was being loved and looked after. It had been so many years of pining and taking care of everyone else. Vincent had also found peace, at last forgiving himself for his past sins. They could both just be happy; there was nothing left to fret about, with the occasional exception of a monster up on the Mount Nibel trails. Tifa watched the stars as she tried to kill some time blissfully unaware of her surroundings until some one called out to her.

"I thought I would find you here. I told you I would return." Tifa sat bolt upright at these words, and at the familiar voice. She gaped as she saw the blond spiky haired young man. "Did you miss me?" He said as he crossed his arms looking up at her.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here." Tifa said as she hopped down.

'_Pleased let this be a bad dream. Make him go away. Alright just relax he no longer has any power over you he is nothing to you now. Just a bad memory.'_

"I told you I would come back as soon as I found what I was looking for." He gave his usual cocky half smile.

'_Wow she hasn't changed a bit. She looks just like she did almost five years ago, well a bit stronger and more confident though.'_

"Did you find her?" Tifa said her voice was frigid.

"No. She had already moved on probably to her next life. I realized how much I missed you and I decided to come back."

"Well it was nice to see you Cloud, but I have somewhere to go." Tifa tried to leave, but Cloud held her there with his hand on her shoulder.

"What after all these years of waiting you're just going to leave me hanging?"

"Cloud I haven't been just sitting around waiting for you. I've moved on I don't need you. It was nice seeing you Cloud, but really I'm late now I have to go." Cloud's grip tightened around her shoulder forcing her to stay put.

"What do you mean you haven't been waiting? I thought you said you would always be waiting here for me to rescue you. Tifa I've come back to you, by the Lifestream I love you."

Vincent approached the charming little restaurant where he said he would meet Tifa. His heart was racing and he felt fidgety, he let his fingers rest on the little box in his pocket. This was far more terrifying than any monster or the end of the world, if she said no it would be the end of his world if not worse.

'_I hope she likes it, it seems far too simple, but I can't see her in anything extravagant and impractical. Hurry Tifa I think the anticipation will kill me.'_

"Of course I didn't wait for you. You used me than dropped me like a hot rock. Cloud listen I have found someone else, my life has moved on. I'm sorry but that life does not include you." She smiled a sad smile.

'_There I did it! He has no control over me I'm free I can be my own person and live my own life.'_

"What's his name?" Cloud let go of her, he looked distraught.

'_I'm too late, I can't believe it I'm too late. Wait there must be something I can do to change her mind, she has loved me longer and that love must be stronger.'_

"You know his name already. It's Vincent." Tifa grinned at the thought of him.

"Vincent!" Cloud was appalled "But he… he can't be trusted"

"That's not for you to decide Cloud. I'll see you around." Tifa began to walk away.

"Tifa how can you trust a monster! He has no control, he's like those psychopaths who hide bodies in their basement and sleep with beasts." Tifa whipped right around at those words.

"Cloud don't push me! I won't take your abuse one more word against him and I'll thrash you to Mideel and back." Her pulse was racing her veins filled with adrenaline. It felt like the seconds before a limit break.

'_I…am…going…to…annihilate…him'_

"Great so what, you finish sleeping with me and before you even catch your breath hop into bed with him? I know you lived in the slums Tifa, but you didn't have to whore yourself out."

Tifa screamed as her flesh began to change, she held her head in her hands and let out a throaty growl. Cloud stumbled back terrified of what he was witness to. She opened her mouth and roared, it was a sound her tiny body should not have been able to make, cloud saw her gleaming fangs.

'_I wonder what is keeping her; she is usually here before me. Perhaps she went home to change first.'_

Vincent shifted his feet outside the restaurant; he had been waiting for ten minutes and was not worried yet. It was beautiful out the air was pleasantly warm from a long summer day. Sweet smells of flowers and grass mingled with the flavoursome aroma of the restaurant's cuisine. Vincent's reverie was shattered when her head the scream from the water tower. He, without delay, darted towards the sound.

'_That was Tifa, please let nothing have happened to her!'_

He rounded the bend to the water tower and halted immediately with his gun in hand. Cloud was pinned to the ground by her. Her form was somewhere between feline and draconic. He body was lean and long limbed covered in a fine dark fur, her spine, forearms. And shins were covered in metallic plates. He cat-like head was crowned in a double set of spiralled horns and small spikes dotted her brows. Her draconic wings flapped as her hybrid tail whipped back and forth.

'_No! It has happened! I thought we could avoid it!'_

"Vincent! Get her off of me!" Cloud screamed as she mauled him.

"Tifa! Tifa stop please, my love stop." Vincent called as he walked towards her lowering his weapon. She tuned to face him she stood on two legs clenched her clawed hands and roared at him. Before Vincent could get any closer to her she leaped and flew off into the night. As Vincent gathered his thoughts Cloud cast a Full-Cure spell on himself.

"What did you do to her?" Vincent snapped.

"What do you mean I just came back and talked to her?" Cloud stood and began to dust himself off. Vincent strode up to Cloud and seized him by the throat with his clawed hand.

"Tell me what you said!" Vincent bellowed showing openly his rage.

"Shit Vincent! I just told her I loved her and that I came back to her. I should ask what you did to her. Now she's a bloody monster like you!"

"You are the monster foolish boy! You did this to her! She is no monster she is a survivor, unlike you she managed to survive titanic amounts of mako with out going comatose or insane. She was just fine until you came along. In fact she was finally happy." Vincent was shaking with rage.

'_How dare he do this to my love? I should eviscerate him alive. Damn, I have to find Tifa first, I am her protector now.'_

He suppressed the growing urge to change forms and destroy the man before him. Instead he tossed Cloud to the ground. "If you ever go near her again I will finish you."

"Why? Are you scared she will choose me over you?" Cloud scrambled up as he spoke those words. Vincent turned away from him and began to walk away.

"No Cloud, she loves me. I will not kill you I will let her do it." Vincent did not look back as he went to search for Tifa.

'_Pain…agony…helpme…Vincent! Where are…you? So scared…blood? WhereamIsoscaredneedhelp.' _

Her thoughts where a jumble as she writhed on the cool grey stone allowing her body to adjust to this new form. Unbeknownst to her as small blue aura began to glow about her.

I hope you like this chapter and seeing as it is Christmas break I will post another very shortly. Thanks for reading. I love you Falkon.


	9. Chapter 9

Square stuff belongs to Square the rest to me

Sorry about the large chunk of time between updates, spooty school! Well every thing should be back on schedule now. I'll get you to edit my next chapter lostprophetX I just wanted to get this out ASAP the next update should be next week.

'_Blood…blood? It's every where. I guess it's mine. Where is Vincent? If there is so much blood why is there no pain?'_

Tifa sat up on the cold drab stone ledge she examined her body for wounds. There were none, in fact her clothing was still intact.

'_I feel… different… like I can constantly feel the flow of magic. Like I am constantly casting a spell. Does Vincent feel like this as well?'_

A shadow passed over her and she lost her train of thought. She turned and knew instantly it was Vincent who had landed beside her, he returned to his human form as Tifa faced him. They embrace, Vincent holding Tifa as if she would disappear the moment he let go.

"Vincent thank Mako you are here. I was so afraid; I thought I was going to die." Tifa sobbed into his chest. Tifa did not look up for some time.

"I am here now. I will protect you." Vincent nuzzled her hair as he pulled her as close as possible.

"I think I'm okay. I think I understand what I am now." Tifa pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes as she spoke. "We aren't human any more."

"What do you think we are now?" Vincent asked already knowing the answer.

"We are what is going to take the place of the Cetra and Weapons. We are the new guardians of the life stream. Do I sound crazy? I realized this as I gained control over myself." Tifa stopped and searched for Vincent's response.

"I thought I had gone mad when I realized that. So I guess I am not a monster after all."

"What are we? What have we become?" Tifa smiled as she asked Vincent the question already knowing the answer.

"I got the idea from the Lifestream that we will be known as Espers." Vincent smiled.

"Espers… I like the sound of that." Tifa snuggled closer to Vincent enjoying that pleasant moment. All the while unaware that another had listened in to their conversation.

Hope you liked the chapter. I am leading up to a sequel fic., which will give rise to the War of Magi mentioned in FF6. Worry not Vincent and Tifa will not change that much, I hope you like the idea. All my love Falkon.


	10. Chapter 10

Square stuff belongs to Square and the rest to me

'_I can't believe it, my Tifa has become a monster. And she accepts it…it must be that fiend…he must have done something to her. He is creating more of these monsters…more like him.'_

Cloud was pressed up against the cold damp rock walls listening in on Vincent and Tifa. He dared to peek around the wall as Vincent and Tifa embraced. The rocks were covered in Tifa's blood, but she had managed to regenerate through her transformation. He gripped the pommel of his sword as he watched the two of them.

"Vincent, I want to go home. I'm really tired after all this." Tifa said as pressed herself against Vincent, snuggling up to him, relying on his strength. Vincent wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course."

'_She still pledges herself to him. That's it! I must finish him to free her. I must save her!'_

Cloud hefted his sword and leapt from his hiding spot, howling a feral battle cry as he thrust his blade at Vincent. Vincent dodged aside in the nick of time pushing Tifa out of the way. Cloud screamed as he gave an underhand swing, Vincent narrowly dodged the rain of blows that Could only be Omnislash. Tifa tackled Cloud from the side sending him flailing off balance; he had forgotten that Tifa could be a formidable opponent they both rolled across the rocks and detritus. Cloud scrambled to his feet before Tifa could stop him. He lunged at Vincent who was in the midst of transforming, he thrust his blade forward hoping to catch Vincent for the few seconds he had no defence. His mind barely registered the tiny grunt until the blade was up to half its length in her. Cloud halted in horror as did Vincent. Tifa stood there calmly with the blade through her midsection; she stepped forward towards Cloud forcing the blade further into herself. Cloud gripped onto the blade for fear of what would happen if he let go. Blood began to trickle from Tifa's sensual full lips; she stepped forward once more finally she was up to the hilt. She raised one of her hands; she had managed to grab a jagged as she leapt from the ground. She brought the rock down onto his face with all the force she could gather. Cloud stumbled back from the blow, and the blade jerked within Tifa's body. She cried out as Cloud regained his balance, blood flooded freely form a gash crossing from his forehead down through his left eye. He opened his right eye Tifa's fist was glowing as she performed a limited amount of Final Heaven, the last frightful blow. She caught Cloud in the chest with most force he had ever felt in one blow.

Vincent watched in shock as Tifa hit Cloud that final time, Cloud lurched back as her fist impacted, his hands still gripping the blade. Vincent saw the blade jump up in Tifa's back as Cloud fell. If he didn't let go he would cut her in two. Vincent lunged wrapping his powerful Chaos claws around the blade. He summoned all his strength; the metal fought him an he could hear each crystallite shatter. And the blade snapped in two, Vincent pulled his half from Tifa and the other slid out easily as Cloud fell. Vincent dropped the blade as he shifted to his human form; he reached out and caught Tifa before she collapsed.

'_God she is so cold. Please Tifa…don't go, I can't live with out you!'_

"Tifa…Tifa please say something." He held her so close.

'_Why didn't I bring my cure materia? What can I do… unless?'_

Vincent set Tifa on the stones. He stood and began to cast the spell anyway, he drew on something different this time, some thing that had become apart of his soul. He drew from the same found which gave him his shape shifting. He felt that same warmth as with other cure spells he directed the energy towards Tifa and the wispy green tendrils embraced her. The wound closed a great deal, and Tifa seemed to breathe again, Vincent reached down to touch her, he felt drained form the casting. Her skin was now hot, almost feverish, but she was breathing.

'_This should give me enough time to get her home.'_

Vincent scooped Tifa up in his arms, and made haste towards their home. Cloud had still not moved.

Thanks for reading guys, fear not there will be more, but that might be the last chapter… until the sequel. I love you so much Falkon.


	11. Chapter11

Square stuff belongs to Square and the rest belongs to me.

Note: You might want some tissues on hand for this one

The room was nearly silent; the only noise was her laboured breathing. Vincent wiped the sweat from her brow with a damp cloth, his cure materia was of no use, Tifa was too badly injured she would need to fight past death's door herself before the materia would be of any effect. Tifa gasped and writhed as if she were drowning she was feverish and her entire body trembled.

'_Please Tifa, fight…I do not know what I would do without you. I love you; you have brought me life again. God how can you of all people so full of life and hope be here dying before my eyes.'_

Vincent sobbed as he tried to cool her flesh with the cloth, he had seen her nearly killed a number of times by various monsters and enemies. This time however she was too far gone for even a life spell or phoenix down, for those must be used immediately. The wound was still bleeding, even after all the healing the cure spells had managed. Vincent wrapped his arms around her and wept into her soft dark hair. She seemed completely unaware of her surroundings; she was fighting the last fight, the most gruelling fight.

'_Tifa my heart is breaking, please do not return to the lifestream…It may be selfish but I need you here with me. I need you to remind me of who I am, and that I am loved.'_

"Tifa you are my soul mate, I love you… I will be lost if you go without me." Vincent started as Tifa moaned, it was the first time she had made a sound since the mountains, she shifted on the covers of their bed her muscles clenched and she cried out weakly. Her body temperature was rising rapidly; if the wound didn't kill her the fever might just do the job. Vincent scooped Tifa up in his arms, trying to disturb the wound as little as possible.

Cloud blinked. The light was hard on his eyes, it was now sunrise. He was still on the cold grey rocks where he had fallen. He cast a cure spell on himself to relieve the pain from the previous night. He breathed in deeply as the Lifestream's warm wisps caressed the soreness away. He looked down at his broken sword, Tifa's blood now dry on its surface. The rush of guilt nearly over powered Cloud as placed his hand around the hilt of the large half.

'_By mako what have I done…I killed Tifa...I killed the woman I love…'_ The thought was barely a whisper in his head but its profound effect was felt to the core of his heart.

'_I have to get out of here before Vincent finds me. I'm as good as dead now. I can't believe I did that…did I actually do it. Shit I need to leave fast.'_

Cloud scrambled through the mountain trails fleeing the scene of his crime with the greatest of haste. It's seemed like hours had passed when he finally reached an open field. Cloud fumbled with his PHS dialling that familiar number.

"Hey Cid? Yeah it's Cloud, listen I need a favour, I need a lift to Midgar as soon as possible. Actually right away. Thanks I appreciate it; I'll see you in a few." Cloud slipped the PHS back in his pocket.

'_I just need to get away. To get my thoughts in order. If she hadn't become a monster, an Esper or whatever they call it, things would have been different. She would have listened to me, she would have sided with me and I wouldn't have tried to get rid of Vincent. I was trying to save her; he had turned her into a monster.'_

Cloud paced through the field gripping what was left of his sword until his knuckles where white. His heart leapt for joy when the Highwind finally came into site.

Vincent ran a cold bath for Tifa; he could feel her pulse racing under her skin, her heart struggling to keep her alive. He cast a minor ice spell to further chill the water before he gently set her in it. She gasped and panted as the icy water enveloped her for a moment Vincent feared further shock, yet Tifa seemed to settle after a few seconds. Vincent held her head above the water and waited until her body was at a reasonable temperature before he pulled her from the water and tenderly dried her. He once again rested her on their bed. He brought some medical supplies with him; he could finally stitch the wound. Tifa groaned as he pulled the front of the wound closed, each stitch caused her to cry out faintly. Vincent took a great shaky breath as he turned her onto her stomach to close the wound in her back.

"Tifa I must confess your wounds are so bad that I am beginning to lose hope. I wish that you could comfort me now I want to hear your voice so badly. I want to save you Tifa, please tell me how. I will do anything to rescue you. I want to see your laughing eyes, that sweet smile, the one you only gave to me."

He turned her onto her back once more, her fever seemed to be gone and she no longer trembled. Vincent ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it from her face. He gently kissed her lips, and cheek. He laced his fingers through hers a vain attempt to comfort her; he felt the burning tears streak down his cheek. Tifa's breathing began to slow and she was becoming so still as if the pain no longer bothered her. Her faced relaxed and she almost smiled. Vincent could no longer hear her breathe. He stood for a moment almost unable to comprehend what was happening and suddenly he was devastated by the realization. He threw his heard back howling and sobbing in heartbreak and anguish, it was as if he could not open his mouth wide enough to cry out the agony that wished to escape. He clawed at his head desperately trying to think of what to do, his soul ached in absolute suffering.

It was warm that day, bright and sunny the air was sweet with the scent of flowers and fruit. The city had changed a lot in the past year; everyone now lived on the top plate the city was now a place of dreams for all, thanks to the hero Cloud.

"I would like to present to you, the people of Midgar the future, an eternal fuels source, which has been in front of us the whole time. Materia. You may be sceptical particularly since it sounds similar to Shinra's old idea; however I can cast away all doubts. You see with the help of these machines all you need to do is put a bit of your own power into the materia as if you were casting a simple spell, and the energy of that spell comes out and the machine converts it into a usable energy. As you all know you cannot use up materia in fact the more you use it the stronger it gets. Watch."

Cloud cast a small spell into the machine he stood upon. The materia inside it glowed and the machine slowly rose to life stiffly at first and quickly its movements became smoother and faster, Cloud managed to get it to perform menial tasks for about 15 minutes, such as heavy lifting.

"You see folks, harmless, and best yet that was only one spell."

The crowd roared in approval. An older man approached Cloud and smiled giving him a congratulatory handshake and leading him off stage.

"Cloud my boy, I can't believe it, you actually found a clean everlasting fuel source which won't adversely affect the world. I must say we were luck that you came here, what is it not a year ago today that you came here to help us. Thank you Cloud."

"Mayor Maxwell I assure you it is nothing, I just want what is best for Midgar."

"Cloud, stop calling me 'mayor' it's only a matter of weeks until they vote you in. Personally I'm looking forward to retiring; I think I might do a bit of fishing." His eyes crackled as he laughed.

"The election is not over yet. I don't want to get my hopes up too soon." Cloud smiled back at the man who had become a mentor.

"Really Cloud the people love you, and if you find out what to do with those poor kid with the magic problem you will have no problem with a second term."

"Yeah, those Espers. I have some plans for them." The mayor did not notice the younger man's face darken at the mention of Espers, rather he went to go enjoy the rest of the sun and leave Cloud to his thoughts.

Vincent sighed as he watched the mild breeze dance along the leaves of the trees in front of the mansion. He was deep in thought about a day one year prior.

"Vincent? What's wrong? You are looking far too serious; I don't like it when you go to those dark places." Vincent turned and smiled he felt his heart leap for joy as he saw her. Her hair was a bit messy and she was still in her pyjamas, her eyes where laughing as she smiled at him.

"You should still be in bed, you still aren't fully healed. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Vincent smiled as he met her, drawing her into his arms.

"Well at least come inside and give me some company." Tifa pouted. Vincent scooped her up in his arms and brought her back to the bedroom. He set her on the bed and threw open the large windows so she could enjoy the day. "What were you thinking about earlier, you looked pretty down?"

"I was thinking about this day last year, when I nearly lost you." Vincent lay on top of the bed with Tifa looking out the window on the entire town.

"Well you didn't lose me and I'm almost better." Tifa paused for a moment "I was really scared, I thought I was going to die and I couldn't speak or anything." Tifa looked as if she was about to cry. Vincent pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. Tifa responded by running her hands through his hair and along his chest. Their kiss became deeper and more passionate. He slipped his hand under her shirt and caressed her soft warm flesh; his clawed hand carefully stroked her inner thigh. She tugged at his shirt; her little way of saying she wanted it off. He pulled it off for her and smiled her reaction was always so sweet as if she weren't sure if he was still real of not. He placed her hands on his chest and she giggled realizing her own obvious reaction.

"That is less that fair, it is your turn now." Vincent teased as he pulled at her shirt. Tifa grinned and began to take it off; Vincent helped her so it would not be too awkward. There were two scars now, a faint one between her breasts from Masamune and a larger still pink and tender scar running from just past her solar plexus to a couple of inches from her belly button. Vincent traced the fresh one lightly with one finger.

"How are we feeling today? Are you sure you are able to enjoy such a strenuous exercise." His crimson eyes met her burgundy.

"I'm still tender and the muscles are still a bit sore, but I think they need some exercise." She smiles and pressed her breasts against his chest, he gave in to her warm flesh and ravenously licked, sucked, and massaged her breasts. Tifa moaned her approval and helped him remove the rest of their clothing. Tifa gasped as he entered her, she gripped tightly onto his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him as her flesh enveloped him. He waited a moment before he began to thrust; he gently made love to her. They revelled in each other's bodies; it was as if their hands and lips could not quite touch enough.

Vincent lifted his head to kiss her as they both lay on their sides each just gazing at the other. Her lips met his and they slowly pulled away.

"That was incredible Vincent." She ran her hand through his hair. "I'm sorry if I scared you, and you thought you might lose me. I will never leave you, I swear it. I can't leave you, you are my hero."

Vincent answered in silence pulling her as close to him as possible. They enjoyed they welcoming warmth of each others bodies, it was as if the world only consisted of the two of them. They both drifted off to sleep as the warm sunlight danced in from the open windows.

Thank you every one for reading and for the great reviews. This is the last chapter of this fic so I thought it would be nice to end on a happy note, sorry about all the earlier heart wrenching stuff. The first chapter of the sequel should be up by the end of the week. As always Falkon you are my inspiration and my Vincent.


End file.
